1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new crystalline molecular sieve SSZ-74, a method for preparing SSZ-74 using a hexamethylene-1,6-bis-(N-methyl-N-pyrrolidinium)dication as a structure directing agent (“SDA”) and uses for SSZ-74.
2. State of the Art
Because of their unique sieving characteristics, as well as their catalytic properties, crystalline, molecular sieves and zeolites are especially Useful in applications such as hydrocarbon conversion, gas drying and separation. Although many different crystalline molecular sieves; have been disclosed , there is a continuing need for new molecular sieves with desirable properties for gas separation and drying, hydrocarbon and chemical conversions, and other applications. New molecular sieves may contain novel internal pore architectures, providing enhanced selectivities in these processes.